Movable barrier operators, such as gate operators, typically comprise a main control board, a battery, a gearbox, a motor, and a power supply box to power the operator, which controls the movable barrier. Typically, movable barrier operators require a high voltage power supply. In most cities, high voltage requires attaining a permit for running the corresponding cable or connection from a power source to the operator. Therefore, installing movable barrier operators often requires the additional expense of installing an underground line or cable that carries high voltage current from a source to the operator. This means that additional personnel (i.e. electricians) will be required. Furthermore, city permits will require payment for licenses and inspections to assure compliance with zoning laws. This presents the problem of added expense, inconvenience, and hassle to the user or service provider that installs the barrier operator.
Furthermore, when maintenance needs or technical problems arise regarding the operator's performance, a technician is often required. Typically, the technician will need to approach the operator itself to diagnose, for example, any power supply problems that may be causing the operator to malfunction. Often, a diagnostics check can identify typical problems and thus the technician typically performs diagnostics checks at the operator's physical location, such as near a gate. This is also time consuming and inconvenient for the technician.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a way to supply power to a movable barrier operator without requiring expensive installation of high voltage power cables, and for performing diagnostics from a remote location, so as to facilitate operator installation and provide remote diagnostic maintenance capabilities. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.